The Buffmeister and the Rivs
by skivvieluvin n fanfic
Summary: Giles horrid pat confronts him once more, Willow finds out the truh about Tara, Anya has a boyfriend in a band,Scott is a raging drinkaholic-guaranteed music(musical included),laughs and more. teh weez and buffy
1. Getting started

Part 1

Sunnydale

In LA

Rivers: Where are we performing this week?

Scott: I think the important question is...Is there beer?

Pat: Its in Sunnyvale

Brian: Ohhh... the omelette capitol of the world

Karl: Its Sunnydale boys, *cuts off Scott before he can start*yes they have beer*looks at Brian*yes they have omelettes but are not the omelette capitol of the world *looks at Rivers*Its in a club called the bronze

In Sunnydale

Dawn:*in her annoying voice*Bufffffyyyy, who's performing this week?

Anya: O MY GOD!!! ITS!!!

Buffy: Some people who call themselves...

Anya: RIVS!!!

Xander*looks at Anya*Oh no...not Rivs again...

Dawn: *puzzled look* Rivs?

Xander: Rivers Cuomo, Anya likes the guy

Anya: Not like used to know!!!

Dawn: who is he?

Anya: He fronts Weezer!!!

Dawn: You mean the video with the Muppets?

Anya: Yes....Well they have much better stuff than that though.

Buffy: Let me get this straight...Muppets?

Anya: Yes...*looks into distance*i haven't seen him since oooo the late 1800s.

Buffy:* looks at Anya* he's a demon?

Anya: A warlock really

Dawn: So if you know him, how come you did not invite him to your wedding

Xander: I can answer that, I wouldn't let her

Anya: No it wasn't like that you know, i had no clue on his address and i mean it would be weird to see him marrying me I mean he wasn't much for weddings, he liked to play the field, in fact apparently he still does...

Buffy: So let me get this straight you two were an item

Anya: *looks off dreamily*once...ahhh he was the king of skivvie loving, Ohhh my Rivvie...

Xander: excuse me while I barf*fakes gagging*

Dawn: Skivvie?

Buffy:*looks at Dawn*I'll explain when you're older


	2. At the Bronze

Yeah...I know this one's long, but that's a good thing(I hope), I have ideas for the next, I just have to type them up. If you want to be updated about my progress or just see my ramblings you can visit , the next chapter will be shorter and have more of a impact on the story itself, you know secrets beggining to fall out, that sorta stuff.

Part 2  
The Bronze  
  
The next night at the bronze  
Anya: Hey Tom  
Tom/Bartender: Yes Anya  
Anya: Do me a favour  
Tom: what?  
Anya: Where are the dressing rooms?  
Tom:...we don't have dressing rooms  
Anya: Really than where do the performers get ready?  
Tom: I am afraid I can't tell you that  
Anya: why?  
Tom: I can't  
Anya: Not even for a *digs through her purse*a....5 dollar bill?  
Tom: I can't, and do you believe i really need 5 dollars?

Anya: well you have been working here for 6 years...  
Scott: *listening in*Ill tell you where, whose dressing room do you want  
Anya:*perks up*who are you?  
Scott: Scott Shriner ...Bitch  
Anya: Bitch?  
Scott: yeah you're a bitch, I'm a bastard, Rivers is a ass...  
Anya: *screams*Rivers?  
Scott:*looks at her*I see you like Rivers…here's a compromise, you buy me a beer I tell you where is he.  
Anya: Okay then!!

Scott: his dressing room is the girls bathroom

Anya: thanks*hands bartender the 5*let the man get whatever he wants*walks off*

Tom: I remember the good old days when she was with Xander, she was less annoying

Scott: Nice can though, give me a Budweiser

Tom: Yes, sir*shakes head and thinks*musicians these days

----------------------------

In rivers dressing room/bathroom

Rivers:*hears knock*Who is it?

Anya:*hesitates* room service?

Rivers: O, room service, come on in!*retaliates*wait there's no room service....who are you really?

Anya: A 1000 year old ex demon? Who likes to see you in your superman skivvies?

Rivers:*opens door*Anyanka is it really you?

Anya: I go by Anya now

Rivers: really...*grabs Anya and pulls her into his dressing room*

*door closes*

at the Scooby's table

Giles: Oh my, what is that sound?

Buffy: I don't know...*looks at Dawn*Dawn shield your ears!

Dawn:*already a step ahead of Buffy*what?

Xander: O good dear lord.....

Willow:*looks at Xander*what....*hears Anya*oh...

  
up on stage

Pat: *hears rivers*Oh my....things I never wanted to hear in my lifetime....

Brian:*flips hair nervously*umm... Pat? what do we do?

Pat:*looks at Brian*what can we do?

Brian: Right....does this mean we're playing Pinkerton?

Pat:*lets out a laugh*Pinkerton? My god Brian we all know how much Rivers hates that album, the odds of us playing a song from it are pretty slim....

Brian:*embarrassedly*oh yeah....

10 minutes later Rivers comes out of the bathroom

Rivers:*walks up on stage*

Pat: its about time man

Scott: yeah they pulled me away from the bar...and you were late!!

Rivers: Don't worry about it guys...everything's cool

A few minutes later Anya walks out

Buffy: Oh my God Anya

Anya: what?

Dawn:*still covering her ears*can i stop yet?

Buffy: Yes

Anya:*still looking puzzled*what?

Xander: you were loud enough....


End file.
